White Christmas
by anmitsu dango
Summary: Holly wreaths and candycanes decorate the tree, I wonder if you will be happy? Oneshot. OC.


**A Christmas-themed fanfiction posted in the middle of June. Wrong season, don't you think so? LOL**

**I was getting bored at school when the idea for this fanfic suddenly popped in my head. And the bad quality of me is whenever I get an idea for a fanfiction, I can't help but to write it down. And so, yeah, here's a Kaito Kid fanfiction for you.**

**I used OC for the main character because originally, I wrote this as a gift for my friend. But since I didn't write down the girl's name, you can imagine anyone you like :D**

**I don't celebrate Christmas but I got some help from my friend to create the details. I hope I'm not doing it wrong m(_ _)m**

**As always, I'd love to see reviews and corrections :D**

* * *

_Dashing through the snow in a one horse open sleigh_

_O'oer the fields we go laughing all the way_

_Bells on bobtails ring making spirits bright_

_What fun is it to ride and sing a sleighing song tonight!_

I stomped over piles of papers and decorations on the floor, straight toward the window across the room. Everyone is bright and happy, a group of high school students bounced around in a small room and I think that was what made the room a bit stuffy. I opened the window slightly to find some fresh air and saw teachers and school staffs were busy decorating a big Christmas tree in the yard. I breathed hard.

December had always been the coldest month ever. Or at least in my thought. Everyone else might be warmed up by their families' Christmas spirit, but I didn't. For my family, Christmas was no different with other days. My parents were busy persons; they wouldn't like to waste one whole day and night only to stay in home roasting turkeys and baking cookies. So, forget Christmas, it was not in my agenda since a long time ago.

It wasn't like I haven't celebrated Christmas at all. When I was a kid, Christmas was a very special day. My grandparents would bake me delicious cookies and gave me many presents. The big family was all gathered together with a warm spirit. But it didn't last very long. As I grew up, my family moved to a big town. My parents worked much harder and they became busier than ever. We began to forget how it felt like to celebrate Christmas. I had to admit; sometimes I really missed that feeling.

"What are you doing? Close the window, it's so cold."

Someone patted the back of my head with a rolled paper.

"Sorry." I muttered before closing the window.

That person -my classmate, Kuroba Kaito- looked through the window to see the scenery outside. I drifted aside to give him some space.

"If only the snow drops, it would be very nice." He stated. I gave him a small nod. "You're right."

"Know what? They said you can wish for anything you want at White Christmas."

"Really? Unfortunately, it doesn't look like it's gonna snow this year."

"Who knows?" Said him, raising one eyebrow. I didn't reply.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked.

"What? I'm fine."

"No you are not. If this is the usual you, you would have been bouncing around this room like a mad cat, like what you did last Halloween."

"Cut the crap, Kuroba. I'm not in the mood to slap you away this time."

"What's the big deal?" He asked again, leaning closer to me.

"Nothing. Let's just say... Christmas is not my favorite holiday." I replied shortly and threw him a smile.

"Naaah, forget it. I'll be helping Teacher. It seems like he has some trouble putting on the ribbons. You better hand those decors to Akako quick, Kuroba, or else she might murder you."

I waved my hand and left him. Honestly, I didn't really like to talk about this matter. I mean, it was no big deal. I didn't really like Christmas, so what? As long as I helped everyone get the decorations done, no one would care about that.

"Well, thank you for your help, everyone! Be careful on your way home and Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas!"

All students cheered and began to pack their belongings after the decorating was done. I was amazed on how the plain classroom turned gold, red and greens only within hours. It felt a lot more Christmas-like afterwards.

"Thanks for helping me with the ribbons back then." Teacher said to me. "Say my warm greetings to your family, okay?"

I smiled. My family? I even wonder if any of them would be home when I arrived. But I still nodded and answered him 'sure' to be polite. I grabbed my bag fast, uncaring if anyone called me to hang around before going home. I just want to arrive home quickly.

The air was cold, cold as it should have for the end of December. I zipped my jacket a little more and wrapped the muffler around my neck and up to my cheeks to help me fight with the chill. Also to make sure there would be no santa-clauses or little deers who saw my teary eyes as I trotted all the way home. I knew I got used to it; however, I couldn't help but cry over and over again whenever I saw a happy family passed through.

I arrived home and opened the locked door with my key. Literally, I was the one who stayed most in the house because my parents only spent not more than a couple of hours a day here. My stomache growled but I was not in the mood to go to the kitchen and heat some instant food. I would prefer to crawl onto my bed and sleep, and when I woke up this season would already end.

I was awakened by cold wind licking my skin. It seemed like I forgot to lock the window before sleeping, and the wind was strong enough to blow in. I didn't know how long I've been asleep, but sun was yet to be seen outside. A night hadn't been passed.

A paper lied on the pillow beside my head. I took it and read the handwriting. It felt somehow familiar, but I was unable to determine who wrote it.

_I'll steal the night sky and light the candles_

_And keep the presents hidden for a moment_

_Until I see the diamonds in those beloved eyes of yours_

_I wonder if you'll be happy?_

As I finished, I heard a soft knock on my window. Scared but anxious, I went from my bed and opened the fluttering curtains. I saw a man with white suit. His half-glasses shone as reflections of the moon fell on it. He lifted up his hat and bent down a little.

"Merry Christmas." He sang silently.

I stood frozen for a moment. It was him. It could be no other than him. Someone who aimed for the most beautiful diamond in the world. The white thief who stole maidens' hearts.

"Now... What is a famous thief doing outside a maiden's room at night?" I asked.

"Milady, I might be known as a thief, but tonight I came here to fulfill a request of our kind Santa Claus."

He, in a smooth movement, went inside and put mistletoe above my window. At every single place he passed by, a Christmas decoration magically appeared. He went to my table, appeared a chandelier with warm candles. He passed my mirror, appeared holly wreaths. Then he went to the corner of my room where an empty big box lied. He wrapped his cape around the box and suddenly grew a Christmas tree decorated with candycanes.

"Now, milady, if you may give me a hand?"

He put something on my open hands. A star. And I realized that the christmas tree needed the most important part. The star.

"I snatched this away from the night sky for you to lighten up your Christmas."

He gently smiled and took my hand to help me put the star on top of the Christmas tree. Memories began to flash before my eyes. I remembered a huge Christmas tree in my grandfather's house; I remembered how my father lifted me up so I could reach its top and put the star. I remembered the feeling. I remembered the warmth. As I put the star on top of the tree, my tears began to drop one by one, and then it was turned into a long sob. I remembered... Christmas.

"Milady, I know the most beautiful diamond in this world which every man would love to steal. It lies within those beloved eyes of yours. So I would never let even one drop to hit the ground for no reason."

He gently wiped my tears with his gloved fingers. I roughly brushed the tip of my eyes.

"This is the first time my Christmas ever been this warm. After we stopped celebrating it years ago, I never thought I'd feel this warmth again. I..."

"Milady, the warmth of Christmas only has one source. I'm sure you already understand."

"Well, thanks a lot, Mr. Thief. Haha, I've never imagined I would say thanks to a thief."

"That's right, Milady. Smile. Your eyes aren't meant to be filled with tears. If you don't mind, I will take my leaving now."

My body moved on its own, following him to the window. Before he really left, he suddenly stopped.

"It seems like..." He mumbled.

"The tradition wouldn't let us go."

For a brief moment I was confused. Only before I realized what was hanging on top of our head.

"...mistletoe..." I whispered softly. I could feel blush spreaded all over my face. But, I won't resist.

_Who was standing in front of me? A famous thief._

_Whose glasses reflected the light of moon? A famous thief's glasses._

_Whose present was the best for my Christmas? A famous thief's present._

_Whose lips captured mine in the holy night?_

_A famous thief's soft lips._

"Merry Christmas, Milady."

I thought I was still dreaming when he vanished to the sea of stars, leaving only small wave of his fluttering cape. What was that, illusion? I almost believed that as a long dream when something cold fell on the tip of my nose. Snow.

It seemed like this year's Christmas turned into a white christmas.

A night when you could wish anything to be granted.


End file.
